a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to an electrophysiological device and method for providing energy to biological tissue and, more particularly, to an ablation apparatus with an adjustable length flexible polymer electrode.
b. Background Art
Ablation devices, including radiofrequency (“RF”) ablation devices, have heretofore been provided. Many medical procedures, including for example, those related to creating tissue lesions with electrical energy, rely on an ability to adapt the medical procedure to specific patient physiological characteristics. Depending upon the specific characteristics of the region targeted during the procedures, the ability to modify the type and size of the lesions created in a single treatment setting is increasingly important. In RF ablation devices, the type of lesion created, for example a spot lesion or a linear lesion, and the size of the lesion, are often limited by the size of the ablation electrode. This gives rise to functional and theoretical challenges associated with conventional devices.
There is a need for improved ablation devices that provide an ability to control the type and size of ablation lesions during a medical procedure.
There is also a need for improved ablation devices using flexible polymer electrodes that provide an ability to control the type and size of lesions during RF ablation treatments.
There is also a need for improved ablation devices having means to controllably alter the length of the flexible polymer ablation electrode during RF ablation treatments.